Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: SanjiXOC Sanji takes someone's virginity. Sweet and cute. Very much a romance oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons. Please leave a review if you'd like a oneshot as well.


~Don't own Sanji or One Piece. Cori is a good friend of mine. In my personal opinion, Sanji's too damn nice when he makes love. Please Enjoy. Don't own Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Muse either.~

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

Everything had to be completely perfect. There was the soft pinkish glow of candles lit around the room, the aroma of flowers all around, and soft music playing in the background. Everything was perfect. Except for...

Sanji exhaled, running a hand through his hair with his long fingers as he leaned against the wall. Cori wasn't here. The object of his affection. The woman he'd been dating for months.

She wasn't here.

He had tried several times to call her, always reaching an answering machine. He had no idea where she was or what was taking her so blasted long. He straightened out the collar of his blue button up in the mirror, leaning in to inspect himself. She would be here soon. She had to. He'd been planning this since they first met.

A knock at the door startled him and he felt his heart pound in his chest, as if trying to open up another orifice and take flight. "Come in!" He called, trying to look relaxed. It wouldn't do to frighten her.

Cori opened the door, pink fluffy cat ears poking out from her red hair. She exhaled, dropping her bag inside the door. "I love Bri to pieces but making me dress up like a cat girl in a maid outfit in order to be a waitress in her cafe is just - " She froze, blue eyes wide and frightened. "What is this?"

Sanji jumped in, knowing he had only one chance to get thie right. "Ah...! I thought we could spend the evening together..." He watched her carefully. She was a frightened doe and she needed to be reassured. "I have food." He pointed.

Cori relaxed into a smile. "How sweet...!" She was nervous, for sure, but this wasn t unexpected. She d known for quite some time that he was planning this. "Just let me take off these tights." She wrinkled her nose. "Don't look."

Sanji laughed and turned away.

She pulled the tights off, rolling them up and placing them in her bag. She walked up beside him and touched his arm. "I'm ready." She said softly.

His blood shot down below his belt. How could she be so sexy yet so innocent? He swallowed and took her hand, leading her towards the pillows he had set up for this. "There's something magical about finger foods." He said as he sat down next to her. "Physically touching one's food before one consumes it is..." He picked up a grape and paused again.

She was sitting next to him, slightly leaning forward with her mouth partially open. He felt the tent in his pants grow larger as he pushed the grape past her pink, full lips. Slow. He had to be slow and gentle about this. There would be other times to speed through this process. For now, it was enough to gently seduce her.

Cori swallowed, cheeks flushing as she felt his hot gaze on her. She was frightened. She was always frightened around him because of things others had done to her. Yet there was a burning inside her for Sanji s long fingers to caress her skin. She wanted to physically feel his love. And she was sure she would tonight. She didn t know if the thought scared or excited her.

They fed each other, laughing and chatting about their day and simply enjoying one another s company. It was a sweet ritual, one that made them relax in each other's company.

When the food was gone, Sanji stroked her arm. "I'm in awe at how soft you are." He said, watching his fingers trail her skin.

"You should feel the rest of me." She murmured, blushing. Had she really just said that?

His eyes met hers. "...Can I?" He was asking permission, letting her know that she had the right to say no anywhere along the process.

Cori paused. This was it. This was the breaking point. She nodded slowly, eyes never leaving his.

He tilted her chin up, lips enclosing hers as he pulled her closer.

She melted into him, feeling him cover her and want to protect her. She trusted him. She trusted him to show her love in a way she'd only heard of.

Clothes were boundaries easily overcome as they kissed. He was slow, gentle, murmuring his admiration as he thoroughly explored every inch of her. She was his present and he was enjoying unwrapping her.

Sitting naked before him, she shivered, rosy skin peaked and singing from his administrations. There was this indescribable need for him - or something - to touch her below. She felt, well, wet.

He didn't, however, choosing instead to hold her against him. "I can't believe..." He whispered, hugging her tightly. "...I found you. You're amazing." It was a simple description, but it spoke volumes. "I love you."

Cori smiled, overcome with emotion. Happiness filled every inch of her as she hugged him back. "I love you too." How lucky she was to be sharing this moment with someone like him.

He laid her down before him, candlelight showing his awe at her sheer naked beauty. He ran his fingers lightly down her curves and paused, a hand hovering between her legs. "May I?" She bit her lip, then slowly - ever so slowly - she nodded.

The pads of his fingers barely touched her in her most secret place and she gasped. Then began the most exquisite torture she had ever experienced. She writhed under his expert fingers, feeling something build within her. She wanted to shatter.

But he pulled his fingers away, body wired with need. "I need to have you." He whispered, voice rough with lust.

She nodded, so ready for him.

He positioned himself and slowly inched inside of her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. It was painful, yes, but she just felt extreme emotions rush through her system.

He paused there, leaning over and kissing her face, brushing her hair back and murmuring concerns.

"I'm fine." She said finally, feeling the aching throb from before return. "I'm okay."

He gave her a hard look before beginning.

It was the sweetest thing that could've ever happened to her. The feeling was intense and a flame spread all over her as she held onto him. He was ever attentive as a lover, stroking her in all the right places and never leaving her hanging.

When they finally reached their peak, it was together that they came. It felt over too quickly, but it was intense. She gasped for air as he laid beside her, brain trying to fumble for an answer as to what had just happened. "That..." She breathed. "I'm not...I'm not sure what...what happened..."

He laughed and pulled a blanket over the two of them. "We made love, Cori."

She turned to him as he ran a finger over her limbs, watching him smile at her contentedly. He d never looked this amazing. This...delicious. He was hot and flushed, sweat clinging to his skin, but he looked content. He had a glow about him - an after sex glow - that was impossible to deny.

She held onto him. "I'm glad it was you." She said softly into his salty skin, wanting to taste him.

"Me too." He kissed her head, smiling. "Me too."


End file.
